minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThaChompyLeader/Trading Cards! :3
Well, we make up a truckload of stuff in the RPGs...why not take them into another era? I've been addicted to Pokemon until I started playing Minecraft, so..Imma post the cards that I make on here. Muahaha. Okay, Basic idea: ' *At the top of the card is the name. Durr. **Below the image on the middle is a subtitle that classifies what it is (Effect, Ability*,Race Hero/Enemy, or Weapon so far), and the number after the '|' says how much health they have **The description near the bottom explains any circumstances that the soldier may come across (Cause and Effect-like scenarios); If it is a weapon, it will describe what (possible) side-effects there are; for an Effect card, it describes what it does when played and/or equipped **The background of the card reflects what the Enemy/Hero's environment or personality they are (Ex: Axa would have a water background since he lives in the sea) *A deck of 80 is required to play *There is a discard pile that you put cards if specified; they are no longer used unless another card says so *At the beginning, both sides draw 8 cards from their deck; these 8 cards are called as "in your hand" (But first, they shuffle their deck) **There are cards that are often reffered to as 'soldiers' and this reffering to an Enemy/Hero who is battling against the opponent (or reffered as "in play") **Each soldier can be equipped with certain effects and weapons that allow them to fight; only one weapon can be equipped but there can be four other optional effects if the effect cards effect the wearer **The hand of 8 cards that is drawn at the beginning must include at least one - three Enemies/Heroes and one weapon. If these requirements are not met, they must shuffle their hand into their deck and draw again until they get what is needed **10 soldiers can be played at once; 2 up front and two rows of 5 in the back; the front-liners can attack the opponent's front-liners and back-liners but your back-liners can only attack the opponent's front-liners unless a card says otherwise **Each player can do the following in the order shown: ***'Draw 'a card from the top of your deck ***'Place 'an Enemy/Hero soldier in the positions availiable if nessisary ***'Equip 'Weapon and/or Effect cards to soldiers if nessisary OR use an Effect card that affects the opponent's hand, deck, discard pile, soldiers, ect. Effect cards that effect the opponent can only be used once per turn. Some Effect cards must be equipped to only certain Enemies/Heroes to be used ***'Attack 'with up to three different soldiers using the weapon they were given (Soldiers that are not currently equipped with weapons or effect cards at this time CANNOT attack) ***'Your turn is over, and it is now the opponent's turn. **If all of your soldiers are defeated or you run out of cards to draw in your deck, you lose **Ability cards are rare, and only specified soldiers can use them Yeah, it's pretty much like Pokemon. :P These are the cards so far: Zunan Pack d04.jpg Zunan Pack d02.jpg Zunan Pack d03.jpg Zunan Pack d05.jpg Zunan Pack d06.jpg Zunan Pack d07.jpg|(I was rushing the image job :P) Zunan Pack d08.jpg Zunan Pack d09.jpg|You're gonna see this guy alot. Zunan Pack d10.jpg Zunan Pack d11.jpg Zunan Pack e12.jpg Zunan Pack e13.jpg Zunan Pack e14.jpg Zunan Pack e15.jpg Lunian Pack #01.jpg Lunian Pack d02.jpg Lunian Pack d03.jpg Lunian Pack d04.jpg Category:Blog posts